


Unexpected Meeting

by Bugsy135



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugsy135/pseuds/Bugsy135
Summary: Skye and Bucky unexpectedly meet again after having met and fought each other a while back. The Bus team and Avengers are shocked not only by the news but their reaction to each other as well.OrI suck at summaries, and this is a one-shot where Skye and Bucky already know each other, but no one else knows.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Clint Barton & Skye | Daisy Johnson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Natasha Romanov & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Unexpected Meeting

Skye was currently walking into the Stark tower, or Avengers tower, she still wasn’t sure, even after about 8 missions together, and living with them for almost a month, she still didn’t know. It had been Coulson’s idea for her to work with the Avengers, a way of keeping an eye out for them, and for her to learn from those who were enhanced or had abilities. She had agreed, and they had come up with a plan, for her to do some vigilante work, get on their radar, and then get them to offer her a job. It had worked, with only a few bumps and bruises along the way. Eventually, she had told them about S.H.I.E.L.D, and the entire team, including Coulson was invited over. There were some words, and a few punches were thrown, when that visit had taken place, but eventually everyone had been glad to hear he was alive and pissed at Fury for what he had done. Since Skye had helped them out whenever they needed her assistance, and they had offered theirs if she ever needed it, she had not as of yet.

Today, however, she wasn’t here for a mission or anything of the kind. The team was in the area, and she had missed her friends, yes friends. Wanda had become like a sister to her, Clint like the older brother she never had, and Natasha, well she was Natasha. Steve was a good friend too, but he had been missing the last few times she had visited, the others acting dodgy when she asked where he was. She had let it go. Tony was her hacker buddy, tech friend, and just fun partner to hang out with. She loved hacking competitions with him, and just getting in all kinds of trouble with him, doing pranks, and so on. They acted like children apart, together they were a nightmare. Her team was in New York for downtime, and she had decided to visit the tower instead, Coulson, May, and Fitzsimons had said that they would join her for an hour or so, later that afternoon.

As she climbed into the elevator, she couldn’t help but grin, thinking of the people who were waiting for her in the common room. She had missed them a lot over the last month, as she had not been able to see them, but she could visit for an entire weekend, given, if another mission didn’t pop up.

When the elevator dinged, she couldn’t help but smile and run out to greet her family. Steve was the first, and as he was missing the last few times she visited, she hadn’t seen him in months. He had picked her up and twirled her in the air, before bringing her into a massive hug, which would have hurt if he hadn’t been so careful of his strength. When he finally let go, she hugged both Clint and Nat at the same time, smiling as she greeted them. Next up was Bruce, who at first was really hesitant about physical contact because of the other guy, but now hugged her with just as much enthusiasm, as she did him. Thor was still off-world which only left Tony, who was standing at the back of the group smiling like a goofy child. He didn’t really like physical contact, so she hugged him instead, lifting him up just a bit before putting him down before he could start complaining. Skye thought, that in secret he actually liked her hugs, but that was a theory she would have to prove some other time, for now, she just wanted to spend time with her extended family. Wanda, Vision, and Rhoday, were off on some training exercise, which meant only five of the 6 original Avengers was there, but she was happy.

They spent the day catching up, ate lunch together, played games, and pulled a prank here and there. She and Tony had a hack off before Natasha wanted to spar, make sure she wasn’t getting rusty or something. It was all fun and games, and Skye was having the best time of her life.

Around 5 pm Coulson and the rest of her team showed up as well, and after exchanging pleasantries, Steve disappeared once more, as the rest of them settled down for a very competitive game of Mario cart.

A few minutes later the elevator dinged and Steve came into the living room, requesting that everybody follow him to the common room as he wanted them to meet a close friend of his. They paused the game and followed Steve into the living room, where Bucky was waiting. The Avengers already knew him of course, as he was staying there, but Skye and her team hadn’t met him before, or so everyone thought. Coulson smiled as he greeted the man, “Sergeant Barnes. It’s an honor to meet you in person” Bucky never acknowledged him as he started at Skye, who was staring right back at him. After a moment Skye took a defensive stance as she spoke, “Well, well, well. If it isn’t the winter soldier. Here for another round, I see. Coulson, I call dibs” Coulson and team stood back as they recognized Skye’s behavior, as her gearing up for a massive fight. She had also called dibs, which meant this was personal, and that they should not interfere unless it was to save her life. The Avengers all stood in shock except for Steve who was taking a stand in front of Bucky to try and protect him while trying to explain that he wasn’t who she thought he was and that he had been mind-controlled. He was however cut off, as Bucky pushed him aside, “Out the way punk, this one’s mine. Skye, I have waited for this for a long time.” Steve was stunned; his best friend actually had a history, and wanted to fight? Kill? each other.

It wasn’t even a second later that Skye and Bucky both rushed each other, while everyone else was scrambling to get out of the way, Steve yelling at Bucky to stop. They fought, without holding back, Skye using her powers, and Bucky his enhancements as well as metal arm. They met each other move for move, blocking, and striking. It was like a beautiful dance, as they went at each other, tumbling and jumping over furniture, Skye throwing Buck on the table, which broke, as he tackled her over the sofa. It went on and on, neither showing signs of getting the upper hand, tiring out, or planning on stopping.

It was as Steve was about to make a move to stop Bucky, that Skye fell backward on to the glass table, the table shattering on impact, Bucky advancing, looking like he was ready to make the final strike, as Skye used her powers to propel him backward onto the floor, right between everyone, and within seconds she was on him, pinning him down, smiling at him. Steve moved forward to try and help his friend, when the both of them, burst out into laughter, Skye, still pinning Bucky to the floor. Everyone just stood there gobsmacked, while they laughed, not quite sure what was going on.

Skye took a breath to get her laughter under control as she told Bucky, “Me 4, James 0. That was a blast.” Bucky laughed as well, as he shook his head, “Yeah doll, it’s been a while since we last saw each other, How you been?” Skye gave him a rueful smile as she bent down to peck him on the lips before getting up and offering him her hand, “Same old. You know how it goes. You?”

Steve watched as Skye gave his best friend a peck before they continued their banter like they were in their own little world. He hadn’t seen his friend act like this after getting him back, and he was a little jealous that Skye could get him to show this side of himself. The jealousy was quickly replaced by confusion as he wondered, A how do they know each other, and b, did she really kiss him.

The rest of the group of people were having similar thoughts to Steve as they watched Skye and Bucky interact, all confused. Tony, on the other hand, had enough of the confusion and wanted answers, so just as Buck was going to reply to Skye, he asked, “Sorry, but what the hell is going on here?”

Both Buck and Skye startled, looking at Tony, as he pulled them out of their little world. Skye looked around and winced as she turned back towards Tony, a sheepish look on her face, “Sorry Tony, about…” She gestured with her hands towards the entire room, which looked like a war had been fought there. It was then that Simmons stepped forward with a first aid bag in her hands that she got, who knows where, “Skye, I need to look at those” Simmons said as she indicated the multiple cuts that littered Skye’s body and were bleeding. 

Skye looked at her wounds and winced at how many she had. Bucky quickly stepped forwards, taking her hands and giving her a once over, “Sorry doll, I think we might have gotten a bit carried away there. Are you okay?” Skye gave him a small smile, “I’m fine, no worries. Besides I won fair and square” Bucky chuckled as he took the kit from Simmons, leading Skye over to the couch, in order to patch her up.

“Won?” Coulson questioned, only for Skye to smirk at him. “yeah, and also how do you two know each other?” Steve asked then. Skye sighed and looked at Buck for his permission and he gave her a small nod, so Skye gestured for them all to take a seat, and after wiping a few debris out of the way, they did. Skye started telling the story, as Bucky cleaned and stitched her wounds up.

“After Lincoln died, and I went out on my own, I went after the watchdogs. You all know this, but what you don’t know is that I went after hydra bases as well. After a while, I ran into James here on one of the bases. I only knew him as the Winter Soldier back then, and I thought he was still working for them. A fight between us ensued, and after tumbling around for a little while, James got knocked out, and I took him to a warehouse. I locked him in a room with the intention of getting info out of him but soon discovered who he really was and that he had been brainwashed. So using the intel we had on the matter I tried to help him out. Eventually, we went our separate ways.” Skye finished only for Bucky to chuckle and shake his head. “We tumbled around and I got knocked out. Really? That’s how you are going to explain it?” Bucky asked. Then how would you describe it? Natasha finally asked after and moment of silence as Skye and Bucky stared each other down. Bucky smiled before he retold the story his way.

“I was taking down Hydra bases when I ran into Skye. We both believed the other was working for Hydra, so we got into a fight. That fight lasted about a bit more than an hour. I believe I shot you in the shoulder, broke a few of your ribs, and your arm?” Bucky stated, looking towards Skye to confirm the last bit. She nodded, and so he continued, ignoring the shocked and angry faces of those around them, “Skye had used her powers to disable my arm, and broken quite a few of my bones as well. Eventually, she got the upper hand, stabbed me in the stomach, and knocked me out by hitting my head against a wall repeatedly. I woke in a small room, injuries treated, with some food water, and pain medication. My arm was still disabled though. She questioned me for a few days before she believed me when I said I didn’t know who I was, but that I wasn’t working for Hydra. After about a week, Skye let me go, offering to try and help with the brainwashing, or I could walk away. I decided to let her help me, and that she did. Skye was the one, who removed the trigger words from my head and helped me recover some of my memories. Eventually, though, I left to go after Hydra and her, the watchdogs.” Bucky finished, as he packed away the last of the first aid supplies.

Nobody knew what to say, as they processed what they had just been told. Tony was of course the first to speak, “So you nearly killed each other, then helped one another?’ they both nodded. May gave Skye an approving nod, proud of what Skye had accomplished. Fitz stammered out a few words, that no one could understand. Steve then turned to Skye, thanking her for helping his best friend. Skye only nodded. Clint was the next to speak, “Okay, but earlier you said and I quote, ‘me 4, you 0’. What does that mean?”

Bucky chuckled. “It was about a month after we parted, that we ended up in another fight. At first, we didn’t recognize each other, but then it became a challenge to see who could win.” Skye explained, then Bucky chipped in, “Yip, and a few cuts, bruises, and broken bones later, Skye won again.” Skye smirked at Bucky, as she stood up from the couch, allowing Bucky to take her spot as he was crouching on the floor next to her. She then proceeded to drop into his lap, sitting with her back against his chest. “And after that, every time we saw each other after a long period of time, we would fight all out and see who wins.” Bucky then finished, as he put his arms around Skye’s waist.

So you have fought 4 times, Skye winning each time?” Bruce then asked, only for Skye to shake her head. “No, well I have won 4 times and Bucky zero, but we’ve had a lot more fights. 3 ties, and 2 times where a bunch of evil dudes interrupted us.” Wow, came from Fitz, the first recognizable thing he had said all day. Simmons, and the rest nodding their heads to Fitz.

“Okay, but you kissed him?” Tony then stated, only for Natasha to jab him in the ribs, and everyone else to glare at him as Bucky turned an interesting shade of red while Skye chuckled. “I did Tony. You see when two grown adults really like each other's company, and one another they start to date and that involves…” Skye got cut off by Coulson asking a very loud what, Fitzsimmons + Clint Laughing, May, Natasha, Bruce and Steve smiling and Tony saying okay, okay I get it. “how long?” Coulson then asked. “Since after round 2,” Skye replied smiling.  
The group chatted for another half hour before Skye nearly passed out in Bucky’s arms. He was quick to notice, and then jostled her, asking her what was wrong as everyone was staring at them. “Skye blinked her eye a few times to focus them before replying, “We had a rough week, got beet up a little and stabbed, plus our little tumble. Just drained is all.” Bucky gave her a disapproving look, as Clint asked what happened. Skye just shook her head, so May, who was still upset about the event, filled them in on what happened instead.

“We infiltrated a prison in order to extract an asset. The prisoners were let out, and we weren’t going to make it out, until Daisy here thought it a great idea to push us through the door and lock it behinds us, with her still in the room with the prisoners. We got there just in time to save her ass.” Skye fixed May with a glare, as everyone now turned to Skye. Bucky leaned closer to whisper in her ear, “Another episode?” Skye looked him in the eye as guilt flashed over her face before she nodded. Bucky only sighed and spoke up once more, “have you eaten yet Skye?” She shook her head no. Bucky nodded then looked at Tony, “you mind ordering us take-out. Pizza should be good.” Tony nodded and left to do just that, already knowing what everyone preferred.

“You’re not upset that she almost got killed because of a dumb decision?” Coulson then asked, shocked that no one really reacted to the information. Clint shrugged, as he and Natasha both got up to go to the dining room as the common room was still trashed. The avengers already knew about Lincoln and what Skye had gone through, as well as the fact that she believed dying while protecting her family, was the best way to clear her ledger. They also knew talking to her about it would make it worse, and rather they would find a way to remind her once more, that they were there, and that she needed to live for them if not for her. Steve then also got up and directed everyone towards the dining room leaving Skye and Bucky alone.

It was then that Bucky gave Skye a passionate kiss. It was as they pulled apart, their foreheads resting against each other, brown eyes gazing into blue ones, that Skye spoke again, “I really missed you, James.” Bucky sighed, “I did too, Skye. We’ll talk later ok. Catch up. For now, dinner though” Skye smiled at him before giving him another passionate kiss. Then they both got up to join their friends and family for dinner, together again at last.

The End.


End file.
